robloxcreepypatsanamestealerfandomcom-20200216-history
THE NAME STEALER
Day 1: i was on my account, and i was playing roblox "wolves life".this person keep on coming up to me and said gore stuff. I quickly exited out of the game a decided i should play bloxburg.i remember it was 3:30 pm (right after i came home). It was 18 minutes after that creepy person kept saying that stuff.I was At my pizza job (at pizza planet) and the person came back up to me! i asked "how did you follow me?" there response was "I just did". i decided to leave roblox for a half hour to play Minecraft. After Minecraft: '' After Minecraft logged onto roblox again.The girl who was annoying me was on my friends list.This was VERY odd because i don't know this person and did not friend her.I quickly deleted her off of my friends list.After remembering on how she joined me,I quickly turned my join list to "Only friends can join".I quickly hoped onto "Booga Booga." I joined a tribe and started Building my hut (almost the WHOLE server was the tribe i joined.) 'The bus ride home from school (A week later):' a week later,I forgot about the whole thing about how the girl kept creeping me out.my friend asked if she wanted to play roblox,I said i cant because i was on the bus coming home from school.It was obvious that she got home before me. i texted her back "I will play when i get home,Im on the bus." ''Home at last: '' i was finally home. i dropped off my bag at my door and i told my friend i was ready to play but she went shopping with her family.So i decided to play roblox by myself (Which was the worse ever!). ''SHE CAME BACK?! '' I was loading in to "booga booga" to join a tribe. Then i saw a message on my screen "Your friend EndermanIover1000 has joined the game" I was confused because this was my username! i copy and pasted the name into another tab on my laptop ,to not only find it was her.SHE WAS BACK. I got really scared and panicked because i removed her off my friends list and set the setting to "FRIENDS ONLY CAN JOIN". I blocked her and rejoined a diffrent server. ''Research: i decided to do some research on this person.I pasted the name in the search bar and started to read her bio. the bio says "em pleh" (which is "help me" in backwards).I went to created game's to find out she had 1 created place,It was called "Help". Her game: '' i went into her game and she quickly joined saying "what are you doing here?...." i replied with a "i am exposing you". i guess that made her angry because she started raging in chat that she wanted to kill me! after the raging,She left the game.i must have made her really angry because after the left,The shut down the servers! ''The end: i have never heard of her again after that.I have seen her online though. I have seen her join my game multiple times then leave right away. i still keep track off her account though.I will give an update soon. Ps: sorry for not getting pictures, creepy pasta wont let me upload pic's. Roblox account: Endermanlover1000 The person who stole my name: EndermanIover1000 (they are diffrent because one is spelt with an l and one with an i.)